wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Azelf
|} Azelf (Japanese: アグノム Agnome) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , Azelf is a member of the lake guardians, the Sinnoh region's Legendary Pokémon trio. Azelf is the bringer of willpower. Biology Azelf is a small, gray-blue, fairy-like Pokémon. It has two tails that each have a red jewel on them. These are, presumably, two of the jewels which complement the Red Chain. Azelf has a partially cyan face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. Azelf has a cone-shaped head with elf ear-like protrusions on each side. Its spirit can leave its body without dying, and can return to the body at will. It can control an individual's will or enter the body of an individual. Legends say that if Azelf is harmed, it can cause humans to lose all will inside of them, making them completely immobile for all eternity. It was shown in The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend! that it can teleport itself, as well as other Pokémon and humans. Azelf can be very cautious around people and Pokémon. However, if threatened, it will reveal its bold side. In the anime Major appearances Azelf's "soul" appeared to , much like what did to in Following a Maiden's Voyage!, in Pruning a Passel of Pals!. Azelf physically debuted in The Needs of the Three!, where it was the first to be captured by J and Team Galactic. It was then controlled by Team Galactic to help fulfill its goal. In The Battle Finale of Legend!, after breaking from their control with the help of Ash's Pikachu and , it helped in stopping Cyrus's plot to use and . Other An Azelf appeared in PK21 alongside Uxie and Mesprit, serving and his friends some apples. Minor appearances An Azelf, along with the other members of its trio, briefly appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as the protectors of the Time Gear. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Azelf was to be captured as part of Team Galactic's plans. Commander Saturn led the operation to capture Azelf, and succeeded; despite the resistance of . Azelf connected with Pearl the most, as he had great determination; Pearl had been at the center of Lake Valor and saw Azelf on his last visit there. It first appeared in Tackling Tangrowth. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Along with Uxie and Mesprit, Azelf was captured by Team Galactic to create the Red Chain so that they can control the legendary Dialga. It was eventually freed and helped stop Dialga by breaking the Red Chain. It first appeared in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Azelf appeared in BET2. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Azelf appeared in PMDP13 along with the other members of the Lake guardians. In the TCG Other appearances In Super Smash Bros. Brawl On the stage, occasionally the lake guardians make surprising "cameo" appearances during the fight; however, they do nothing. Trophy information A Willpower Pokémon. Born from the same Egg as and , this Pokémon maintains the balance of things in the world from the bottom of Lake Valor. Some say that anyone who injures it will become unable to perform any kind of action after seven days. It wields many strong attacks, like the devastating . It can also protect itself from sleep attacks with . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Azelf is the guardian of the Time Gear of Crystal Crossing. When the and partner arrived, Azelf had been defeated by but Azelf put up a barrier to protect the time gear from being stolen. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} (Only one)}} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Fiery Furnace, Eternal Tower (EX Mode only)}} |} |} |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake }} |area=Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale (Reward), Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Azelf Appears}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 06}} |} |} Stats Base stats Azelf Mega Azelf Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia Origin Azelf appears to be a or a , although its Japanese name suggests that it's a . Azelf and the rest of the trio could possibly have originated from the , which are also called the Three Sacred Treasures. Azelf would be the , which embodies valor. Name origin Azelf may be a combination of ''azure or us and elf. It could also be a corruption of self. Agnome may be a combination of ( ; Greek for knowledge) and gnome. In other languages |fr=Créfadet|frmeaning=From and |es=Azelf|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Azelf|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아그놈 Agnome|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=亞克諾姆 Yà Kè Nuò Mǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=亞克諾姆 Yà Kè Nuò Mǔ|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name }} Related articles * Lake guardians (anime) * Lake guardians * Lake guardians (Adventures) External links |} de:Tobutz es:Azelf fr:Créfadet it:Azelf ja:アグノム zh:亚克诺姆 Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon